Pace Her Heart
by blackfox-vixen
Summary: Kagome Higurashi with the many faces of Lee Pace. From the quaint, nervous Pie Maker to the cold, unforgiving King of Mirkwood. Just some fun with a favored Actor. Enjoy!
1. The Pie Maker

What better way to celebrate Kagome's love than to pair her with one of my favorite actors, Lee Pace.

This series is dedicated to his roles and possibly himself.

Kagome Higurashi is a fictional character belonging to the animated series _Inuyasha_, created by Rumiko Takahashi.

Lee Pace is an American Actor featured in films, stage, and television shows. In _Pushing Daisies, _he portrays the main character Ned.

I highly recommend Pushing Daisies if you guys haven't seen it yet! Very cute.

* * *

This would be the day Ned would always remember.

This would be the day that would begin his understanding of his curse.

This would be the day that would eventually lead to his curse becoming a gift.

This would be the day he would meet the love of his life.

This would be the day he would thank the universe for sending him Kagome Higurashi.

He just didn't know it yet.

* * *

The day began like any other.

He would come in at 6:00 AM and begin prepping the pies that would go into the oven.

He opened his pie shop, The Pie Hole, at 7:00 AM.

He'd greet his overzealous neighbor and waitress, Olive Snook.

He'd smile and spend time split between manning the booth and the kitchen, all the while his dog Digby, followed happily.

It was rather rainy day.

But thankfully, that didn't deter the regulars from popping into the shop to gorge on a piece of pie.

It was just another day.

Then she came in, at the age of 26 Years 5 Months 2 Days and 14 Hours.

And suddenly, his day became sunnier.

* * *

Kagome was frustrated.

There was no other person in the world that could anger her so in such a short amount of time without even raising his voice or insulting her in any way.

"_No,_ Sesshomaru, I won't go to your fundraising gala for you and spend _five_ **hours** pretending to enjoy speaking with individuals who are convinced I am sleeping with you," Kagome grint out through clenched teeth, working to ignore the strange looks thrown her way by passing pedestrians.

Sighing, the young Miko juggled her umbrella, phone, bag, and coat in her arms making her way across the street. Though she was used to walking around in business suits and heels, her feet still ached after a long day. And normally the sound of rain calmed her, but today was a rather tense day.

Unfortunately, a normal day for the once time-traveling woman.

Spotting a quaint shop a street down, Kagome quickly began shuffling her way towards _The Pie Hole_. It sounded a bit strange but adorable.

And from what she could see form the window, it looked more than welcoming.

"No, no I'm still listening Sesshomaru...And my answer is still no. Besides, I'm in America doing business, _your business. _It would be unreasonable for me to just fly back to Japan for a single night. And I've already had your suit chosen, dry cleaned, and placed in your closet for tonight. I've even picked your watch and cuff links," Kagome smiled without a thought, already knowing he would give in. Freeing her hand, she pushed the door of the quaint shop.

Immediately a delicious aroma warmed her chilly bones. Biting her lip to prevent herself from squealing, she quickly shuffled in and closed the door behind her. It only took a few seconds before a smiling blonde waitress greeted her.

"Hi! Welcome to the Pie Hole, table for one?" The Waitress asked with a large smile, wearing an almost-revealing lime green dress despite the cold weather outside.

"Yes, just one for me please. May I have a seat at the booth?" Kagome smiled back at the sunny waitress and followed behind her dutifully. The parlor was absolutely adorable. Aside from the roof looking like a pie top from the outside, cherries hung from the ceilings as light fixtures. The entire place was homely.

* * *

Usually customers made their choice within minutes of seeing the menu, while regulars ordered the minute they walked through the door.

So when new faces came around and had a difficult time making a choice, Ned took responsibility to help them.

With a nervous, pleasant smile he wiped the flour on his hands onto his white apron as he made his way to the single silhouette at the booth facing directly into the kitchen. The menu covered her face, but he could see she was a small woman, almost the same figure as his short waitress Olive. And despite the raised seat, he found himself towering over his customer.

"The apple rhubarb is the specialty today if you need any...help..." Ned stuttered, trailing off as he found himself suddenly being peered at by large, stormy blue eyes. Framing the reflective irises were curled, black lashes, accompanied by unblemished pink lips raised into a small smile.

He swallowed the sudden lump in his throat, she was beautiful.

Beautiful like the sun on a bright day and radiated a presence that was as warm as a fire on a rainy day.

"I-uh-hi, welcome to the Pie Hole. Ned, that's me. I-I'm Ned. I make...the pies," Ned smiled sheepishly, suddenly conscious of the flour spots on his black shirt. His shoulders relaxed the slightest as the woman giggled into the menu.

"Hello Ned, I'm Kagome, it's great to meet you," She introduced, holding out a hand in greeting. Another bit of laughter left her as he shot forward to grasp her hand, moving it into a meek shake. For a moment he forgot his aversion to skin contact, until her fingers curled around his and shook back gently.

It was almost disappointing as she took her hand back to peer at the menu again.

"Hmmm, _eto..._ I think I'll...no, wait...this looks good too..."

Ned watched as her eyebrows furrowed in thought, he found himself watched to rub it away.

'Why am I, that's a weird thought,' Ned mused, finding himself bombarded with foreign thoughts. But he couldn't keep from smiling as she mumbled aloud.

"Can't pick?"

"Ha ha...no, I don't think I can, I'll take..." He watched as she lifted her right hand and wiggled her index finger.

"This one!"

It was...adorable the way she closed her eyes and randomly jotted it down onto the menu.

The two leaned forward consecutively to peer at her choice.

Classic Mother's Apple pie.

His favorite.

Kagome looked up to smile at him.

"A slice of the classic Mother's apple pie please!"

A word didn't leave him as he stared at her with a smile of his own.

* * *

Then the day after that.

And then the day after that.

She came back and ate a different flavor each time.

And every time she came by, she sat on the same seat and stared at the same menu with the same pout on her lips.

Ned welcomed this faster than he could predict.

And each time he practiced in his head what he would say to her.

"W-Welcome back! It's good to see you again. I mean, you came by yesterday, but it's good - not in a creepy way, I-"

"Hi Kagome! You're back! Not that it's a bad thing, it's just not everyone eats pie everyday. Not that I'm saying you're eating too much - because it certainly doesn't look that way-"

Each time, his face would color but not as much as the time before. She took his rambling with a smile and sometimes with a blush of her own. Those, he took time to put to memory. No matter how many times he saw her, she looked just as, if not more, beautiful.

Slowly, they began speaking more and more. From topic to topic with ease.

And some would say that since her first day at the Pie Hole, the pies almost seemed to get tastier.

Especially the special of the day.

For she chose that special almost every time.

* * *

Then she didn't show for a week.

The dough fell from his hands and onto the floured counter top, sending a cloud of dry, white powder into the air.

But he paid no heed.

"Next on the evening news, reports come in as the body of a young woman was found in her Rolling Heights apartment. Current evidence points to cold-cut murder as the apartment owner describes a gruesome crime scene. No identifying information has been released as of yet however resources say it's a young woman of Asian heritage - "

The rest was like television fuzz.

Kagome lived alone in her apartment, an apartment she rented at the Rolling Heights Complex.

Could it be?

The blood almost seemed to drain out from his body.

Suddenly he felt like a child again, back to the fateful day his mother kissed him goodnight and ultimately sealed her death.

And as fate would have it, it was his birthday.

Except this time he knew of his power, his fingers twitched at the thought.

Would he?

Could he?

Could he use his powers for the first time for selfish reasons beyond that of his secret part-time job?

He wanted to, if he could but his feet would not obey.

He was numb.

He did not even catch the sort chime of the bells as the entrance door swung open.

He did not hear the clicking of heels coming closer.

It wasn't until the familiar blue eyes that entranced him caught his own.

Ned's breath caught.

Kagome's blue eyes and excited smile glowed in the flickering candle light.

"Happy Birthday!"

She stood in flesh and blood.

She was alive.

"You're okay," Relief poured from his words.

Ned suddenly started towards her, startling the petite Japanese woman as he encased her in with his long arms.

The breath left him. And her.

This was the first time they stood so close to one another, hugging. And it felt far different from the subtle touches they occasionally engaged in.

Kagome blinked in confusion, settling her arms around the tall pie maker she held a growing affection for. The forgotten birthday cake sat on the counter top.

Furrowing her brows, Kagome tucked her head onto his shoulder and looked up at him with worried eyes.

"Are you okay Ned? Did something happen?"

Ned had never been so happy that nothing truly did, "No, no. I'm okay - fantastic, I'm...fantastic."

He then gave in for the first time and kissed the wrinkle between her brows.

Her face lit up in a heated glow.

Smiling widely, Ned simply pulled her closer. Enjoying the touch and feel of her.

Who knew human contact was so...warm.

"Happy Birthday to me."


	2. The Accuser

Bunnt. W. K: Ahhhhhhhh thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Senpai has noticed me~~ Yeah! Pushing Daisies is a pretty cute series. It ended at 2 seasons but the director is working on the script to continue the series! It was announced literally a day ago. Talk about good timing. All you have to do is see the pictures of Lee Pace as Ned and auwieunrw4un. Hehe, thank you for your support!

Katarin Kishika: I totally agree with you. Lee Pace is a gift to us all. Thank you!

Cherry-888: Thank you! I had a lot of fun writing it.

Arans: I know! Ned is possibly the dorkiest and cutest man. And have you see the pictures of him standing beside Anna Friel. The difference. Jesus. AND I DID I SAW ON TUMBLR. HE'S WRITING THE SCRIPT. EXCITEMENTTTTTT. 22 Episodes does not do that series justice. Thank you for reading and the support!

* * *

**Ronan The Accuser**

* * *

The universe was vast, a seemingly endless sea of stars.

And years ago, she was left drowning in it.

Now, the only thing standing between her and returning to her dreaded fate was the ten inch glass beneath her hand.

The cold glass sent chills up her arm, an uncomfortable reminder that even from her place in the giant warship, she had only traded one prison for another.

However a small part of her was content.

Prior, she had been physically, spiritually, and magically restrained to be shipped to a collector. She had spent nights praying to the gods to save her.

It was short of a godsend that said scavenger ship became a victim of pirating, giving her the window she needed. But the planet she grew to call her new home soon fell under the gaze of Ronan the Accuser.

It was bloodshed, a massacre.

Walking among the corpses, she could only try to save some before she alone stood. She could not even feel a bit of relief in taking down the waves of Sakaaran, death was ultimately an end. Regardless of who performed it.

Then she met him.

The Kree purist.

He stood and represented against everything she lived for, what she loved.

Even bathed in blood, he had called her out on her powers, her being. From that day on, he named her his light. The pure, undisturbed power in her apparently warranted her deserving of her life.

Now all of that seemed so far away.

"If you run, there will be nowhere you can hide," His voice was like rolling thunder, creeping closer with each syllable, "Your soul calls out to me, Priestess."

"It be will be the day when you will call me by my name," Kagome mused softly, turning to meet the intense force that was Ronan, "And you've said that to me over fifty times by now. Perhaps your age has caught up with you."

"Power must be respected by all one's being, including the name. You are a Priestess, so I will address you as so," Ronan spoke with conviction, picking up a stray lock of her black hair. For a moment, he seemed entranced as he rubbed the sleek strands with his blue fingers.

Kagome took the time to observe his face, his mask. Rarely had she seen the face underneath, without the war painted on his face. But then again, she doubted he even saw past who he had become. The black lines were crude and rough, yet artfully done to elicit fear from his victims, enemies, and allies.

"You come to this exact spot when you are upset. What has occurred for you to react so?" Ronan gently placed the pieces of hair back down, artfully pushing it behind her ear and away from her face.

From afar, anyone could hear the demand in his tone. Rather than showing concern, it sounded much more cold, an observation, and an offense.

"Nothing is wrong, for all you know I might be in a constant state of perpetual upset," Kagome teased, she knew better at this point in their relationship. Or at least she hoped.

Something flickered in his indifferent eyes before it settled, the smallest of smirks set on his lips. No words escaped him.

Kagome raised her pale fingers to stroke the blue skin of his jaw carefully avoiding the paint. She was well aware of his constant stare but ignored it in favor of the movement beneath her fingers. Under her touch, his jaw relaxed. She wasn't sure if he was aware of it, but smiled regardless.

There was someone underneath the war-ridden man.

Then she grew bolder.

Without letting go, she drug her fingers down his jaw and to his chin. Her smile faltered the slightest as she ghosted over the rough texture of the paint.

She was gentle to not disrupt the design, but Ronan remained firm and quiet.

Almost uncaring.

Had it been others, they would have fallen where they stood before they could even raise a hand. But her, he could not see to put an end to her light, his light.

He was hyper aware of her touch, but became almost rigid when her fingers slid over his bottom lip from corner to corner. In all their years together, she had never dared to touch him with such familiarity. Her strokes were soft, gentle, and kind. When she pulled herself away from her lingering touch, he worked to hold in the grimace that threatened to take over. Staining her finger tips was the tar-like war paint he donned himself with. He took pride in wearing it, but on her, it was vile.

Before she could mar any other part of herself with the paint, he took her hand and rubbed it away. So involved in his task, he missed the surprise in her eyes.

But the creeping blush was there for all to see.

So when he returned his gaze upon her, she stuttered.

"I-...they missed a spot..."

"I'm sure."

"What! They did!"

If possible, she glowed brighter. Her purity reacting with her emotions, untamed and wild. Like a newly born star.

His lip still tingled from her touch.

* * *

Ronan indulged in a full-bellied laugh, sending all those in the immediate vicinity twittering in freight.

The look on Kagome's face when she was escorted into his chambers only to be told she would be the only one with the honor of aiding in his face mask was well worth the change.

But she would not use her hands.

He would see it she would never be stained by war. His war.

For she would be the pure seed in which the Kree culture would thrive in the death of the Xandarians.

For now though, he beckoned her forward. Fully expecting the sudden burst of angry rant escaping her.

"I am not your maid! A-And put some clothes on!-"

His light.


	3. The King

Thank you for your support!

Spastic Freak: Thankyouthankyou! It's probably my favorite out of this series so far~

Bunny.W.K.: The movie, is definitely one worth watching multiple times. Ronan was a badass in the movie. But I understand your pain. Scrapping my wallet for quarters. Sigh...hehe. Thank goodness fanfiction exists to sooth the soul!

Fallingyuki: Right! I didn't even know it was him until later! He's so talented, the eff. Haha ahahhahahahahhahhahahhahahahaha I regret writing this chapter.

tinabug: Thank you!

Anonymous/Guest: Thank you! I really appreciate your comment!

* * *

Thranduil Oropherion

* * *

"No! You can't leave!I-I," The tremble began in his lips, "I won't let you!"

The tiny hands of a child gripped, contorted, and pulled at the fabric they held onto so desperately.

"If you g-go, who will tell me stories before sleep, w-who _sniff sniff _will play with me in the gardens," Crystal blue eyes watered, reflecting the sorrow they held,"Who will kiss my hurt away. Who will b-_hic_-be my _Nana_?"

The heart of the young Priestess broke, losing a child was something she never wished to experience again.

But falling for another cold and unyielding Lord was a tragedy waiting to happen. Again.

No matter how much they would grow to care and love for one another, politics would always find a way to break them.

Because in the end, they held a responsibility that went beyond their own lives.

However now in this new world, Kagome wanted a true chance to fall in love and be _happy, _she was not a sad story waiting to happen.

She was Kagome Higurashi, the human embodiment of the Shikon No Tama. And she was given a second chance to live and change the world once more.

The only thing she came to regret, was the son she found in the young Kitsune, Shippo. How she missed him so.

And now as she peered down into the crying eyes of Legolas Thranduilion, she was suddenly hit with an overwhelming grief.

* * *

Kagome could not find the words to comfort the young elf or herself. So she fell to her knees in front of the child and welcomed his desperate hug. Her arms tightened around his petite figure, unwilling to let go. Tears of her own fell, soaking into the delicate fabric of his clothes.

"Z_utto aishite imasu (I will always love you),_ Legolas," Kagome managed out, placing a kiss on his pale crown, "_Musuko (my son)._"

Though he could not understand the her native language, Legolas buried himself further into her arms. From her tone, he knew, just knew, that she loved him as much as he loved her. He did not want her to go. She was exactly what he imagined a mother to be, and so much more. And if his _Ada_ did not see that, Legolas would fight until he saw it his way. Not that he should have to because he saw his Ada kiss Kagome. So why was she running away!

"I won't let you go," Legolas repeated firmly, "I will tell _Ada_!"

"Legolas," She started carefully, keeping a calming hand on his back, "I will come back, you know that right?"

"That's not the same! That's not-," He fell into her embrace once again, "...please don't go."

* * *

Kagome closed the door behind her as quietly as possible. She had spent over five hours consoling the young Prince and had finally been able to tuck him into bed.

This was her chance.

And yet she could not pull herself away from the door.

Sighing, she let her head rest against the cold wood.

"You think yourself so invincible that you would not need permission from the King to leave," The rich baritone rolled over her shoulders.

She chose not to reply, wishing she could tuck herself against the door.

"If you leave, he will not be the same," He continued, without a trace of emotion, pacing closer towards the quiet female, "I won't let you hurt my son."

The bitter emotion tasted like poison on her tongue.

"Do not use your son as an excuse, he deserves more than that. He is strong, stronger than he realizes. He will live and be happy," Kagome bit out, turning to face the King of Mirkwood, "What do you need from me. As you've so eloquently stated before, I am no one in this world. Why would a _King_ ever want a no one. Until the day comes, you will always be a King first. I thank the gods everyday that you remember to be a father. I don't...I don't need the world, Thranduil. I just need someone who won't put me second to the world."

Kagome could not bring herself to glare, his eyes, regardless of the ice that chilled her to the bone, were part of what she loved about him.

"Just...let me go."

* * *

The first breath she took filled her lungs and heart with relief, freedom, and peace.

But like a ticking bomb waiting to explode, the regret still sat on the back of her mind.

Willing herself forward, she pulled the hood over her head and turned away from the forest.


	4. The King & The Timeless Beauty

"Centuries have passed. A mere blink of an eye in the lives of elves, and yet here you are," Thranduil started, his eyes working to take in every fold and tuck of her form, "You do not have seemed to even lived a day passed. Dare I say, you could even claim to have gotten younger."

"Are you surprised?"

Kagome, in the past had never paid heed to the boundaries separating them. And it was in the King's pleasure that even now, she did not hesitate to express her thoughts. Holding himself as still as he could, watching under hooded lids as she lifted a hand to trace his jaw. He could not stop the slight flutter threatening his lashes. Though her touch was light, it still held every ounce of her power. Her power over him.

The hundreds of years did nothing to sever the hold she had over him.

It was only in the confined, privacy of his chambers where he could let the truth flow without a thought.

"I am...relieved..."


End file.
